Fionna and Marshall Lee - Gunshots
by Fionna LUVS Marshall Lee
Summary: Book 9 in the Fionna and Marshall Lee Kenya and Fionna have both seen They predict that everyone is going to Can they change the future? Link to Book 10- /s/9757504/1/Fionna-and-Marshall-Lee-Earth
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

(Marshall's POV)

We heard many gunshots from in the hall. "Where _ARE_ they?!" A man screamed. We locked and barricaded the door. "What do we do? We can't escape to the nightosphere, Kenya isn't recovered! And Fionna passed out!" I whispered. Everyone was scared. Kenya looked at everyone. She looked like she was talking in her sleep. "A...a man...with guns...he will kill us all...with bombs...the mushroom war...it will happen again...except this time...Earth will be demolished!" She yelled. She passed out.

"I heard something!" A man said. We all got really quiet. We heard someone walk pass the door. The handle jiggled. _'Crap!'_ I held up my finger so everyone knew to be quiet. I quickly opened the door and pulled the man in. My hand was on his mouth and we shut the door. Penn locked it again. The man struggled. "I'm sorry." I said. I snapped his neck. I looked at the man. He was from the Wolf Kingdom. "Why are werewolves here?" Finn whispered. I shrugged. Fionna stirred and her eyes shot open. She was sweating and her eyes searched everywhere. Finn went to her. "What's going on Fi?" He asked. She sat up slowly. "The people from the Wolf Kingdom have teamed up with the Fire Kingdom. They are looking for the bomb form the Mushroom War. They are doing the same back in Ooo. What happened in the Mushroom War?" She said. We all were speechless. We looked at Ignitus. "The guy who possessed me, he's….my brother. He's going to destroy the planet in both dimensions." He said. "All of Earth….gone?" I asked. "What is Earth?" Fionna asked. I looked down. She walked up to me and put her forehead to mine.

_It was a big room. There were screen everywhere and they all showed the same thing from different angles. A war was going on between the humans and vampires. Humans were everywhere. Many were dead or injured. "DROP THE BOMB!" A man yelled. "But Sir, that will kill everyone! Its nuclear power cannot be concealed!" A younger man said. The older man grabbed the young man by is collar. "You DARE defy ME?" the man said. The young man shook his head. "No sir. I will drop the bomb." The young man said. He flipped a clear box up and it revealed a red button. He pushed it and alarms ran throughout the convent. On a screen a large metal bomb came out of a hole in the ground and shot into the sky. It then began to fall back down at a speed so fast that it could not be stopped by anything. Panic arose. People shot themselves and killed others. Then it hit the ground. It landed directly on a man._

_It sent off a mushroom cloud and a silhouette emerged from the Mushroom Bomb's cloud surrounded by demons. The bomb left behind a crater filled with a glowing green substance that granted the man an increase in size, glowing green eyes, torn lips, devil horns and a lust for death. He became known as the Lich. Every living or dead human or animal was covered in a blue substance. Only six escaped the slime and they are Simone who was in her home, Hannah Abadeer and a young Marshall Lee who hid in a cave, and Fionna and her family who happened to be in the bomb shelter. Marshall's dad is human and he dies in the explosion but was never mutated. Once covered in the slime, they died a painful death. Hannah leaves Marshall in the cave alone and retreats to the nightosphere as Simone puts on her magical crown. She sent out an enormous ice blast that froze everything except her and Marshall. Fionna and her family were frozen as well. Since Hannah is a demon, she would live for a long time but her son was human and she couldn't have that. Right after the bomb fell, she left to the nightosphere but she couldn't take her son since he was mortal. 8 years after the bomb dropped a vampire bit Marshall._

_After they found each other, Marshall and Simone survived for 1000 years until Earth unthawed and Simone eventually lost her sanity. Everyone covered in the blue goo have been mutated into different beings. They had no knowledge of what happened before. Elsewhere, Fionna and her family also unthawed with all memory of Earth erased except for the fact that they are related and they are human. A pink being named Prince Gumball is the first to address the situation and volunteer as Prince. He names the world Aaa and proceeds to rule._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(Fionna's POV)

I removed my forehead from Marshall's and he had his head down. I saw a tear fall. "Now you know. My dad died in that war. That's why I hate talking about it." He said. I put my hand on his shoulder. Then we heard an explosion. "LET'S DESTROY THE ICE KINGDOM!" I heard a man yell. Marshall looked up. His face looked angry. "No one touches Simone!" He yelled. He left out the door. I was about to run after him but Penn closed the door. He locked it and blocked it. "What are you doing? Get out the way!" I yelled. "You want to get yourself killed? Plus Marshall knows what he's doing." He said.

Marceline opened a portal to Ooo. "I got a call from our friends in Ooo. They are hiding in a shelter. This portal leads there. I'm gonna round up everyone here and bring them to the portal. You guys go in." Marcy said. Everyone started going in and Finn carried Kenya through. "What about Marshall?" I asked. "I texted him to open a portal with these coordinates. He will meet us there." Finn said. I nodded. Marceline left to get the others and the rest of us left through the portal.

(Marshall's POV)

I flew to the Ice Kingdom. They weren't there yet. Simone was talking to her penguins. "Gunter! Did you hear that gunshot?" She asked. "Wenk!" The penguin replied. I went up to her and touched her shoulder. She turned. "Marshall." Her voice turned soft. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "No time. They're coming to demolish your kingdom. We need to leave." I said. She nodded and grabbed a box. "What's that?" I asked. She shrugged. "I think it's stuff from before I lost my memory. When i go through it, I remember things." She said. I looked outside. They weren't even close yet. I quickly got the box and set it on the floor. I opened it and looked at its contents.

Simone's glasses were in there along with a picture of her and her old boyfriend. I moved things around and saw something that made me gasp. A journal labeled To Marshall. I grabbed it and started looking through it. There were pictures of me and Simone taken on an old polaroid. Then there was a note. Your Song by Simone Petrikov. They were song lyrics.

_'Marshall Lee, is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world? That must be so confusing for a little boy. And I know you're going to need me here with you, but I'm losing myself and I'm afraid you're going to lose me too._

_This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy. And I need to save you, but who's going to save me? Please forgive for whatever I do, when I don't remember you._

_Marshall Lee, I can feel myself slipping away. I can't remember what it made me say. But I remember that I saw you frown, I swear it wasn't me it was the crown!_

_This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy. And I need to save you, but who's going to save me? Please forgive for whatever I do, when I don't remember you._

_Da da da da da da da da da da da da_

_Daaaa daaaa!'_

I jumped up and hugged Simone. I couldn't help it. Tears fell from my eyes and I sobbed loudly. She stroked my hair and shushed me. "Marshall. I don't remember everything but I do remember one thing. I love you." She said. Then she grabbed the box and grabbed my hand. "Gunter! On my back!" She said. The penguin obeyed.

She flew out and we snuck into the castle. I saw the portal. "Listen, I need to get others. Go inside and make sure you tell them that I sent you." I said. She nodded and kissed my cheek. I smiled and she stepped into the portal.

(Fionna's POV)

We were in a weird metal place. It made my head hurt being in here. I don't know why. I had to sit down. The others thought I had gotten sick. I didn't feel sick. My head pounded. Then someone came through the portal. I jumped up and stood in my battle stance. "ICE QUEEN!" I yelled. She held up her hands. "No! Marshall sent me! And please, call me Simone." She said. I nodded and sat. Many people were here from Ooo. Lumpy Space Princess, Flame Princess, Jake, Lady Rainicorn, the pups, PB, Finn, and Ice King. Also here was Lumpy Space Prince, Flame Prince, Cake, Monochromicorn, the kittens, Penn, Marcy, and Ice Queen. I suddenly vomited and everyone looked at me.

"Are you okay? You're burning up!" Marceline said. I saw two of her. I nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm good." I said. My head felt like exploding. Marceline conjured up an ice pack. She put it on my head and looked into my eyes. "Marshall will be here soon. Just focus on him." She said. I nodded and held the ice pack. She went over to Simon. I felt tired but I wanted to wait for Marshall. I had trouble keeping my eyes open. I felt really hot. I started to close my eyes when I saw Finn run over to me. "Fionna? Are you okay? What's wrong? Fionna?" I heard him say. "I'm okay. Just tired." I said. I closed my eyes. "Someone! Get PB!" He yelled. I fell over and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Marshall's POV)

I made it through the portal just as it closed. I had piles of food, water, blood, clothing, and stuff from our house like my guitar, the kids' beds, and some electronics for entertainment. I set the stuff down and looked up to see Simone. She looked at me with worry in her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked. She pointed to a corner. I walked over there and saw PB kneeled over someone. I got closer and saw she was over Fionna. "What happened?" I asked. She was really pale and sweating. "Uh. I really don't know." PB said.

She was checking her pulse and her blood pressure. "This is really weird. Her blood pressure is super high, her heart rate is at a quick speed as well, and her temperature is dangerously high. I don't know what's going on!" She said. Fionna had ice packs all over her body. Her breaths were rapid and she was shaking. PB stood and walked away. I sat next to Fionna. I stroked her hair. Amber and Justin slept with Penn and Kenya was still in her hospital bed. We heard gunshots but none were close enough to get us scared. Hours passed. It was really awkward because many of us didn't speak. I couldn't sleep.

I just stared at her. She looked dead. Then she moved. She groaned loudly. "My heart feels like it's beating a mile a minute." She groaned. PB came over. Fionna opened her eyes. "Fionna, if you need me I'll be right over there okay?" She asked. Fionna nodded. PB walked away. Sweat glistened on her head and strand of hair stuck to her head. She couldn't talk much and she was in a lot of pain. "What's wrong with me?" She asked. I didn't know. Penn was awake now and Amber and Justin were in their beds. He came over and put Fionna's head on his lap. She groaned in pain. Her breaths were still fast. PB came and checked her again. "No improvement. Fast heart rate. High blood pressure. High temperature. This isn't looking good." She said. Then we heard screams and more gunshots.

Fionna suddenly shot up and instantly threw up. Except nothing but water came out. "You hungry?" I asked. She shook her head. "Every time I eat, I throw up." She said. I nodded. Then she started groaning loudly. She held her chest. "Calm down Fionna! Your heart rate is going crazy!" Penn yelled. _'Crap! What's going on?'_

(Fionna's POV)

I couldn't speak. I couldn't breath. I just held my chest in pain. PB grabbed a syringe and jammed it in my neck. I hissed in pain as the liquid was injected in my body. It was hot and it burned. Suddenly I felt calmer. I froze and blinked a few times. "Fi?" I heard someone ask. I blacked out.

(Marshall's POV)

"Is she allergic to anything?" PB asked. I sighed. "Other than garlic, no." I said. She nodded and examined Fionna's motionless body. Fionna was paler now and her breathing wasn't rapid anymore, they were small short slow breaths. The time in between each breath worried me. She would breathe in and 10 seconds later breathe out. Then 10 more seconds passed before she breathed in again. "Titanium." Penn said. We looked at him. "I remember that she had an allergic reaction similar to this when we used titanium axes in the woods." He said. We looked around. "There isn't anything titanium in here." I said. "Hey guys! Look what my boo found!" Lumpy Space Princess said. Lumpy Space Prince was by a sheet. I pulled the sheet and gasped at what I saw.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Marshall's POV)

"The Mushroom Bomb." I gasped. It was sticking out of the ground. Around it was debris from the explosion. "Wait. What about the one in Aaa?" LSP (princess) asked. PB gulped. "Umm. You guys. Ooo and Aaa are not actually different dimensions; they are just different sides of the world. And you guys aren't really doubles, you're clones." She said.

"What do you mean?" Marcy asked. "Well after the bomb hit and Gumball discovered he needed more citizens, he used a ray to clone everyone it touched. The only people it didn't get were Fionna, Finn, and their parents which are why you guys don't have clones. The clones were put on the other side of the world. That side is Ooo. I know this because I looked through his documents. Everyone from Ooo is a clone. "PB said. Marceline sat down. "So...I'm just a clone? But how did the people from the nightosphere get cloned?" She asked. "Well, they actually asked for clones so Gumball let them." PB said. Everyone was quiet. We all snapped out of our daze when we heard Fionna scream. I ran to her. She was still unconscious but she was yelling. PB kneeled by her and started to use her stethoscope to listen to Fionna's breathing and heart rate in different places. Her stomach, her back, her chest. Then when she touched Fi's chest with the device, she flinched and she turned paler. PB stopped and listened and then stood up.

She walked over to the bomb and examined it. She came back to me. "I can't help her." She said. I was shocked. "Why not?" I asked. "Because that bomb is made of titanium and it's basically killing her." She said. I wouldn't believe it. "No can't you give her an antibiotic or a pill or-"She interrupted me. "_Marshall. _I can't help. I'm sorry. I don't think she can live through this one. I've never seen someone so sick." She said. I shook my head and walked away. _'No. She's going to live. It's just an allergic reaction. No one can die from an allergic reaction….can they?'_

**A WEEK LATER**

(Fionna's POV)

"So, you've lived through a coma but you're gonna die because of some fucking metal? You're a weak bitch." Gumball said to me. I was at a dinner table and he sat across from me. Tears fell from my eyes. "Oh! You're gonna cry now? Boo hoo bitch! You _deserve_ to die you whore!" He said. "I'm not a whore." I said quietly. "Said the bitch who's fucked at least three different guys!" He yelled. He threw food at me. "No. Two out of three of those men _raped _me you sick bastard!" I screamed. I stood and slammed my fist on the table. He strolled over to me and for a second he looked like Marshall. "I know I made mistakes but why can't you accept me? Why don't you love me?" He asked. "Well first of all you're _dead. _And I'm married and let's see….I HATE YOU?" I said. He scoffed. "Well when you die in a few hours, find me and maybe then you'll reconsider. Okay? By the way this wasn't a dream. You had a small stroke and you're in heaven but you lived. You'll wake up soon." He said. Everything started to turn white.

"Fionna?" Gumball asked. I turned and he was inches from my face. "I'm sorry. I just got out of line a few minutes ago and basically I'm a jerk who you shouldn't forgive. But please consider my offer. I love you." He said. Slowly he leaned in and our lips touched and then he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

(Marshall's POV)

It's been a week since we got here. The screams are louder and there are more gunshots. PB is depressed because she thinks she's a weak ruler for leaving her citizens in their time of need. But I'm not worried about her. I'm worried for Fionna. After she passed out, she hasn't woken up. She hasn't eaten in a week and she hasn't drunk blood in at least a month. I can't feed her while she is asleep. It's night I think. Everyone is asleep except for me and Simone. She came and sat next to me. "I'm sorry for forgetting Marshall." She said. I hugged her. "It's okay. It isn't your fault. I know how to fix it though." I said. I reached up and took off her crown. She whimpered and looked at it. "Ummm, he doesn't like that Marshall." She said. I ignored her. I took the crown and looked at it with my demon eyes.

It had dark energy in it. Suddenly I felt a weird sensation in my fingers. Simone knocked the crown from my hands. When I looked, I saw my fingers all had a sharp piece of wood in them. I pulled them out and my fingers instantly healed. I conjured up a bottle of acid. Before Simone could protest, I poured it on the crown. She yelped as it melted into a puddle of gold. Tears came out of her eyes. "It's okay." I said. She wiped the tear and nodded. I got her box. "Now without that thing messing with your head, you'll remember easier and you might even become normal again." I said. Simone smiled and nodded. Then she frowned. "But not now. She needs you, I can wait." She said as she stood and pointed at Fionna who was now moving. I looked up at Simone and she just walked away. Fionna groaned but kept her eyes closed. I grabbed her hand. "Marshall?" She asked. "I'm here Fi." I said. My voice cracked. "I'm not going anywhere." I whispered to her.

(Fionna's POV)

He held my hand. I knew it was his. "Marshall?" I asked. "I'm here Fi." He said. His voice cracked. "I'm not going anywhere." He whispered. I smiled and tried to open my eyes. I just couldn't. "What...what's wrong with me Marshall?" I asked quietly. My voice was small and weak. "Well. The Mushroom Bomb is made of titanium and it is actually in here." He said. My eyes shot open. "What?" I asked. Marshall nodded. I sat up with his help. I didn't notice that I was shivering. He removed his shirt and put it on me. I stared at his abs. My head was hurting and I didn't notice when I fell forward.

He caught my head and I snapped back into reality. "Sorry, I'm a little lightheaded." I said. I laid my head on his chest. I traced his six pack with my finger. Then Justin walked over. "Mommy? Are you hungry? I made you some soup and I got you a cup of blood." Justin said. I really wasn't hungry. Marshall must have known my thoughts. "Fi, _eat_. You need it." He said with concern. I smiled and took them before kissing his forehead. "Thanks baby." I said. I sat up and started eating. After I finished Marshall kissed me. "See? You seem better all ready." He said. I smiled back. "Marsh. I've been having nightmares." I said. He frowned and tilted his head. "What kinds of nightmares?" He asked. I hesitated. _'Tell him about me Fionna. Just do it.'_ Gumball said in my head. "That you killed Amber and Justin out of hunger." I lied. He looked hurt. "Why would I do that? I can control my hunger." He said. I nodded and forced a smile. "You're right. It was dumb." I said. Then Lumpy Space Prince came over and I instantly felt sicker.

Marshall must have noticed. "You've been around the bomb too much. You're making her sicker." He said. He hissed at him. LSP jumped. "I was actually here to tell you that there is a cure. Princess Bubblegum made a potion to cure any allergy but she left it in her lab. She said if you want to risk your lives to get it, it's up to you." He said before leaving. My eyes were wide. I grabbed Marshall's arm. "No. Don't. I don't want you to." I said.

(Marshall's POV)

She grabbed my arm. "No. Don't. I don't want you to." She said. I looked into her eyes. "It's the only way to heal you." I said. Bubblegum's word replayed in my head. _'Because that bomb is made of titanium and it's basically killing her.' _She was basically begging now. "No. Look. I'm fine! I'll be better soon." She said with tears flowing from her eyes. I closed my eyes and heard PB again. _'I'm sorry. I don't think she can live through this one. I've never seen someone so sick.'_ I opened my eyes and Fionna was staring at me with pleading eyes. "Promise me you won't go. Please. I can't lose you." She said. I sighed. "Okay." I said. "Promise Marshall." She said sternly. I stared at her for a few seconds.

I know without that potion she's as good as dead. But what if I die getting it? Then two lives are lost. "I promise." I said but I was lying. She smiled and we both laid down and she had her head on my bare chest. Her chest rose and fell when mines did. I grabbed her wrist. I pretended to hold her hand but I checked her pulse with my pinkie. It was really fast. I put my hand to her head and she was burning up. She curled up and hugged me. I was about to protest but then I noticed she was sleeping.

Her hair was in a tangled mess and her gray skin was so pale it was almost white. She was frowning. I figured she was having another nightmare about me. "Marshall. Don't do it." She mumbled. I felt guilty for what I was about to do. "Ignitus." I whispered. He came over. "Can you control your flame? You know like turn it off?" I asked. "Well yeah but only for about an hour." He said. "I need you to do something for me." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

(Fionna's POV)

I woke about 15 minutes later. _'Urgh. That wasn't enough sleep to satisfy but oh well.' _I felt a cold chest underneath my head. "Marshall." I said with a yawn. I opened my eyes but it wasn't Marshall's chest that I was on. "IGNITUS?! WHAT THE HELL DUDE!" I yelled. I pushed him and rolled off of him. His flame suddenly came on and I hissed in pain. It felt like sunlight. I fell to the floor and tried to block it. It suddenly got less bright. "I'm so sorry. It's bright when it first comes on." He said. He helped me stand. "What the fuck were you doing?!" I asked. "Marshall told me too!" He said. _'Why would he do that? Unless…'_ I flew up a few feet.

"EVERYONE!? WHERE IS MARSHALL?!" I asked suddenly enraged. The kids looked afraid and so did everyone else. I went up to Ignitus. I pulled him close to me. I pretended like he tripped me but I really did it purposely. Then my lips were on his. He kissed back. After a few second I released. I wiped my mouth. I acted surprised. Then I was serious again. "Tell me where he is or I'll tell him you kissed me." I whispered angrily. Ignitus laughed. "You kissed me! Plus you have no proof!" He said. "Did you forget I can show people visions and memories? I can show him and just cut out the part where I pulled you in. It will seem like you purposely tripped me so I'd kiss you. We don't want that do we?" I whispered. He looked scared. "He went to get your medicine with Simone." He said. I went to Amber and Justin. "Stay here. Be safe. I'll be back." I said before kissing them. "Where ya goin'?" Justin asked. "To get your father." I replied before going through a portal.

(Simone's POV)

We were walking to the castle. The portal only took us to the forest. Flying would cause too much attention. Marshall has been trying to get me to remember things. "Then you got a broken TV set and started singing the theme song to Cheers! Do you remember that song? I'll sing it for you! That'll help you remember, right?" Marshall asked. I smiled and nodded. I do remember that he's always had a beautiful voice but I haven't heard him sing in 1000 years. He cleared his throat.

_"Making your way in the world today takes everything you've got. _

_Taking a break from all your worries sure would help a lot. _

_Wouldn't you like to get away? _

_Sometimes you want to go _

_Where everybody knows your name, _

_and they're always glad you came. _

_You wanna be where you can see, _

_our troubles are all the same _

_You wanna be where everybody knows _

_Your name."_

"Do you remember that?" He asked. I had a vivid image. "That's when you pushed mute, right?" I asked. He smiled. "Yes. And then?" He asked. I frowned. "You started coughing and I noticed you had pneumonia but I acted like it was nothing." I said sadly. He stopped. "I had _pneumonia? _I could have _died _Simone. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "You were a little kid. That kind of thing freaks a kid out." I said. He seemed to understand. "I know a story! It may help you!" He said. I sat. "We can rest here. Fionna is strong. She'll live for a few more days at the least." I said. Marshall hesitated but agreed. "Most of this story was told to me by a woman named Simone Petrikov. Here is the story." He said.

"_Sometime before the Mushroom War, a woman named Ice Queen was a normal, olive-skinned, dark-haired, glasses-wearing human named Simone Petrikov studying to be an antiquarian which is a specialist in the knowledge of ancient artifacts. She had a young fiancée named Bobby, whom she referred to as her "prince" and loved dearly, and was Marshall Lee's "beloved friend" and guardian before her eventual abandonment of him."_

Marshall yawned. "Let's go to bed." He said. "No! Wait. Finish the story. It sounds….familiar somehow." I said. He suddenly smiled and sat up. "Okay. Umm." He said.

"_At some point in her career, she purchased a strange jeweled tiara from an old dock worker in Northern Scandinavia. After bringing the tiara home, she put it on her head to make Bobby laugh, but the crown caused her to black out and experience odd visions. She shouted at the visions, fought with them until she realized it wasn't real; it was the tiara._

_Simon Petrikov before transformation and loss of sanity_

_Petrikov had no recollection of what she had said or done while wearing the tiara, though it was enough to frighten away her fiancée. Simon never heard or saw Bobby ever again and began to record herself on VHS tape so people would know her story. As time passed, Petrikov would hear voices and continued having disturbing visions without even putting the tiara on. Over time, her skin turned light blue, her eyebrows became lightning-shaped and long, her eyes and hair turned white, her hair grew a very long, and her body temperature dwindled to an unnatural low of 30°C, or 86°F. Despite these unnatural body conditions and being in a land covered by snow, Petrikov managed to survive. _

_As her mind and body became further twisted by the tiara, Simone thought himself "too far gone" to find an escape from its influence, though she hoped that he could one day regain her sanity enough so that Bobby, her "prince," would come back and love her again. _

_During a period of the Mushroom War before Simone was completely lost, she discovered a young boy named Marshall crying in the wreckage, where she gave him a stuffed toy from a toy shop destroyed in the conflict to comfort him. This toy would eventually become Marshall's precious Hamba and was his favorite thing in the world. _

_Eventually, the tiara caused Simone to lose her sanity. Simone became trapped inside someone else's mind. Ice Queen emerged and took over the body of Simone. Deep inside, Simone struggles to get out. The only way is for her to remember."_

I froze. I heard only my heart racing in my ears. Marshall was shaking me and saying something but I couldn't hear him. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my heart. I screamed in pain and fell backwards. Marshall looked at me but I stared into his eyes. I heard crackling and more pain. Tears came from my eyes. _'Don't be afraid. Your heart is finally melting from that icy prison you kept it in.' _A voice said. My vision grew black and I could finally hear Marshall. "Simone?" He asked concerned. I reached up and put my fingers through his hair. "I remember." I whispered. Then I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

(Marshall's POV)

It's been a whole day since we left. Simone blacked out and now she doesn't look well. Her blue color is fading and she is sweating a lot. I've never seen her sweat. I woke up to a noise. I stood cautiously and looked. From a far I saw a figure. It wasn't coming towards us. It looked wounded. It walked slowly and limped. Then it turned in our direction. I quickly hid and pulled Simone into a bush. I was behind a tree. I couldn't see it but I could hear it. Its breaths were loud and raspy. It coughed a few times. I heard it dragging its leg behind it. Then I heard a thud. It groaned loudly. "Help…" I heard it say quietly. I wanted to some out but I had no idea what it was. "I shouldn't…..have done this…" It said. The voice was a girl's. Leaves rustled as it stood again. "Marshall…I'm sorry…." She groaned. _'It knows my name?' _I heard another thud. I slowly came into view and looked at the fallen girl. "Fionna?" I said.

(Fionna's POV)  
I woke up staring at trees. "What the fuck…" I asked. I sat up and saw no one. I was on top of some leaves and a shirt was under my head. A plaid, red flannel shirt. "Marshall?" I asked looking around quickly. My leg had been wrapped up. I stood with difficulty. "Marsh?!" I yelled and birds flew. I started walking. Well…limping. Then I saw him. He was sleeping on the forest floor. His chest was bare. I saw his chest rise and fall with every breath. Next to him was Ice Queen. She looked different though. Her skin was no longer blue, it was a peachy color. Her eyebrows were brown and so was her long hair. She looked almost….human. I slowly got Marshall's shirt and put it under his head. His hair was so soft. I smiled and stroked it. After about an hour, he woke up. "Good morning." I said with a weak smile. He looked at me confused. "How did you-" I cut him off. "Ignitus told me. I went through a portal and ended up in this forest. I was walking when a werewolf attacked me. He let me go after seeing I was a girl. He screwed up my leg real bad though. Then I saw a figure and I walked towards it but it had disappeared. I called for help but whoever that guy was had left. I fell and blacked out." I said.

He nodded. "Well you shouldn't have come. With your leg like that, you'll never make it to the lab. And without blood, you can't float." He said. I nodded and looked down. "Yeah, sorry." I said. He gently shook Ice Queen. "Wake _up_ already." He said impatient. Her eyes shot open. They were no longer white, they were green. "Ice Queen?" I asked confused. "No. I'm not her anymore. I'm Simone Petrikov." She said. Then she turned to Marshall. "I remember everything. I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." She said. Tears welled up in his eyes. "It's okay. _Mom._" He said. They hugged. Then the ground rumbled. I huge demon came out of the ground. Then it shrunk. "H-Hannah?" I asked. It was Hannah Abadeer.

"That was the last straw Marshall. You are coming to the nightosphere _now._" She said. Marshall laughed. "I'm never going back there. I have kids, I have a wife, and I have a _real _mom right here. Why would I want to leave that?" He asked. "_I'm _your mother. Not that bitch. She's nothing but a sorry excuse for a mom." She said. Then Simone got angry. She walked up to Hannah. "I'm sorry that you weren't there for your son and I was. It isn't his fault that you left him _alone_ and I found him. You might be his mother but you are not his mom." She said. Hannah grew angry. "How _dare _a mere human speak to me like that? You and Fionna will die!" Hannah yelled. She summoned demons and they pinned Marshall and Simone to trees. "Starting with _you!_" She yelled. Then she walked over to me. I hissed and reached for my sword. Before I could grab it, she kicked me so hard I flew. I hit a tree and my head struck it. I moaned in pain, my head feeling as though a brick had been slammed into my head. I reached back and tentatively touched the back of my head, wincing at the sharp sting. A whimper escaped my throat when my hand came back red. My leg had been unwrapped and blood gushed from the wound. I couldn't let that stop me.

A deep, rumbling cackle echoed around me, sounding as though it were coming from everywhere, but nowhere, at the same time. It was disorienting to my already dizzy brain. I used the tree I had been thrown up against as leverage to haul myself up. I didn't let my guard down as I scanned the area around me. It looked like no one was there, but I could feel her eyes burning holes into me as they stared. Then she emerged from the trees in her demon form. "Stay back!" I shouted, my voice sounding much surer than I really felt, "Unless you want skewered right through the heart!"

"_So brave…_" She rasped, "_So stupid…_" I only had time to widen my eyes as she smacked me with her hand, a tingling sensation from the contact making me want to hurl. I was flung through the air, landing unceremoniously in a heap on the other side of the clearing. She stomped after me. I scrambled back onto my feet, dancing back just in time before her large hand swiped through the air again, giving me the perfect opportunity to strike.

I slashed down with the sword, digging it down deep into the creature's muscular hand. She shrieked, the shrill noise sounding so high and loud, that I thought my eardrums would shatter any second. I relinquished my hold on the sword to protect my ears from the monster's onslaught. Bad idea. She withdrew her hand, crawling back into the shadows that protected her appearance from my eyes. She picked the sword out like a tooth pick. The sword fell from her grasp, landing with a thud on the ground beside her, which was over thirty feet away from me. My eyes darted around, looking for some way for me to retrieve it before the beast could grab me.

My hopes were crushed when she strode closer, blocking out the sword from my field of vision. I wouldn't stand a chance with only my fists as weapons, but that wouldn't stop me from trying. I sprinted forward, using my speed and agility to my advantage. I was barely able to stop myself from reaching as I kicked out, slamming my foot into her stomach. To my surprise, I was thrown back, my eyes widened in surprise as I tumbled onto the ground. "_Mmm…I will enjoy seeing you writhe in pain…" She said. I was so scared._ I hated feeling like I couldn't do anything, like I was powerless. It was one of the few things that seemed to piss me off more than anything else.

Gritting my teeth, I darted forward, drawing her attention and successfully making it take a swing at me. Using what little distraction I had just made, I slid under the fist, making a mad dash to the sword. My fingers had just touched the hilt when I was knocked through the air once more, this time landing high up in a tree. The sharp, prickly branches dug into my threadbare clothes, scraping and stabbing my already bruised and battered skin. I gasped for breath, my lungs aching for it since I had lost it all when it smacked me in the chest. My vision grew dimmer as the world spun around me, and I knew I had lost too much blood. It was only a matter of time before I would be unconscious. The branch I was slumped against creaked. I threw my arms up to cover my head just in time for the bough to snap in half, sending me crashing down the tree. The world was a mish-mash of brown and blue as I fell. I clenched my teeth tightly so I wouldn't bite my tongue every time I hit another limb. The pain blossomed all over, and I knew if I made it out of this fight, I would be absolutely covered in bruises by morning.

_"Not quick enough, are you?" She asked. She laughed evilly. "Mom, stop this!" Marshall yelled. "NOW YOU CALL ME MOM?!" She yelled. _I hacked into my hand, so hard that my throat started to burn. I didn't have to even look to know that there was blood. "You're killing her! If she dies, I'll never forgive you. Then I will hate you more!" He yelled. Everything got a _lot _dimmer. My vision started to blur even more, and I lay back, curling my fingers into the cool soil I laid upon. _'No. Stay awake.' _I opened my eyes to see her right in front of me. She was in her normal form now. "Aww. The baby can't take the pain?" She asked. I grimaced. Every word I had to take a breath. "I'll (gasp) never (gasp) stop (gasp) fighting you." I said. I quickly jumped up and back flipped over her head. I grabbed my sword and ran towards her. I drove it through her stomach. I pulled it back out. She gasped and blood came from her mouth. "I'll be back." She said. She disappeared into a portal to the nightosphere.

The demons holding Marshall and Simone disappeared too. Marshall ran to me. He looked into my eyes and grabbed my shoulders. "Fionna? Are you okay?" He asked. I shook my head. I suddenly fell and he caught me just in time. I was barely breathing. "She is sick and wounded Marshall. She has little time. We need to hurry." Simone said. He nodded and picked me up bridal style. They suddenly started running. My blood ran down my face and my leg. I coughed and blood was in my hand. "Hold on Fionna." He said to me. The dimness came back and this time I couldn't fight it as it consumed me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Marshall's POV)

She fell unconscious in my arms. Her wounds would heal in a day or two but right now, they were bleeding like crazy. My arms were so covered in blood; you'd think _I_ had murdered her! "We're here." Simone whispered. She hid behind a tree. I followed a looked. I saw Gumball's castle. It was surrounded by werewolves and fire elementals. "What do we do?" I asked. Simone shrugged. Then she suddenly froze. "What's wrong?" I asked. She pointed behind me. I turned and saw a fire elemental pointing a weapon at us. "W-who are y-you?" She asked. My heart pounded. _'She's gonna kill us.'_ "I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King and that's Simone Petrikov." I said. She looked at Fionna. "Who's the girl?" She asked. I hesitated. "My wife. She's injured." I said. She came closer. "I can help." She whispered. I took a step back. "How do I know I can trust you? You might kill us." I said. She looked into my eyes. "Because I'd never kill a person in the presence of a child." She said.

Suddenly, a young boy came out of the bush. He was about Justin and Amber's age. "I'm Aden." He said. The women stood next to him. "He's my son. I can save your wife. Just trust me." She said. I looked at Fionna. Her breathing was slow. "What's your name?" I asked. She smiled. "I am Serafina and I am happy to be of assistance." She said. Fionna groaned loudly and blood dripped from her head. Her blond hair had been stained with red. "Come on. She won't last long." Serafina said. I was about to start running but she stopped me. "You can't bring her, she'll slow us down" She said. "No, it's fine. I can float if needed. I can run with her in my arms." I said. Serafina shrugged.

She signaled for me to wait. Serafina and Aden walked up to the werewolves and the fire elementals. "The boss said that your shift is over. Aden and I are going to wait until the next batch come to guard. You guys can go." She said. They nodded and left. She waited before telling us to come. We ran inside. "Where you headed?" Aden asked. "Lab." I said. We ran and ran. I was too weak to fly so I ran with Fionna in my arms. Finally we found the door marked _Lab_. We walked in and looked. "Look for a potion marked _Allergy Cure_ and _Wound Purifier_." I said. We looked and finally we found them. We poured the allergy cure down her throat. She coughed and choked. Then she stopped.

She still breathed heavily and slow and her heart was slowing down from lack of blood. I poured the wound purifier on her wounds to clean them and stop the bleeding. She hissed as I poured it. Her bleeding stopped. "She still needs more blood or she's as good as dead." Serafina said. I got the blood transfer tool. I jabbed one side in my arm and the other sided in hers. "Start it up." I said. She quickly turned on the machine. I felt my blood leaving my body and entering her. After a few minutes, I turned off the machine. I was weaker but not weak enough to faint. Fionna looked a lot better. Serafina checked her pulse and blood pressure. Then she checked her temperature. "Everything is looking good. She'll live." She said. I smiled. "Thank you." I said. She frowned.

"Yeah. This is the last favor I'll ever make. "She said. "Why?" Simone asked. Serafina looked up. "Because once they find out what I did, they'll kill me and Aden in a heartbeat." She said. I quickly had an idea. "Come with us. There are two other fire elementals there! And my kids and my niece can play with Aden if he doesn't burn them." I said. Simone smiled and agreed. Aden suddenly perked up. "Mommy, can we?" He asked excited. Serafina looked up at me. "Can I trust you?" She asked. I nodded and put my hand over my heart. "You have my word." I said. She smiled and we left to the forest with Fionna in my arms.

(Finn's POV)

It's been four days since Fionna, Marshall, and Simone left. I was getting worried. My head was flooding with bad things that could have happened. _'What if Fionna couldn't find them? What if the portal let them out into the sun and Marshall and Fionna died upon arrival? What if they couldn't find the potion? What if the werewolves go them? What if-' _My thoughts were interrupted by a portal opening. Ice Queen stepped out but she looked different. "Ice Queen? What happened to you?" I asked. "Simone is my name. And that isn't important. We were ambushed." She said. She went back into the portal. A few seconds later she came back with a girl and a little boy. The three of them were dragging Marshall and Fionna. Marceline jumped up and ran over to them. She checked their pulses. "Who are these guys?" She asked. "I'm Serafina and that's my son Aden. We helped Marshall get Fionna's medicine. Then we were ambushed. Fionna had woken up by then but her and Marshall told us to hide as they fought. They threw a smoke bomb and when it cleared, the werewolves had disappeared and Fionna and Marshall were on the ground like this." The flame girl said.

I grabbed my sword and pointed it at her. "Why should we trust you? All the fire elementals teamed up with the werewolves." I said. "Not us. We risked death to save Fionna's life. Why would we do that just to betray you in the end?" She asked. "Guys." Marceline said breathless. Everyone got quiet. "They are not Marshall and Fionna. They're fakes." Marceline said. I kicked Marshall and he didn't move. I opened his shirt to reveal stuffing, weights, a device that made heart beat sounds, and a balloon that moved up and down to look like breathing. I suddenly turned angry. I could feel my eyes turn red. I grabbed Serafina by the collar. "Where _are _they?" I asked. "I don't know. Really! Simone tell him!" She yelled. Simone put her hand on my shoulder. I instantly broke down. I fell to my knees. "Why is _everyone _out to get Fionna? She hasn't done anything wrong!" I said. Simone rubbed my back. I stood up. I walked over to the portal. Kenya came up to me. "I can walk now! I wanna come!" She said. Justin and Amber came too. "Where ya going Uncle Finn?" Amber asked. "To get my sister." I said as I stepped through the portal with Penn at my heels. "Count me in!" He said.

**AN HOUR LATER**

(Marshall's POV)

I woke up in pain. I wasn't in the bomb shelter anymore. I was in a beautiful room in a chair. I was sitting at a dinner chair. Fionna was in the chair next to me. I shook her gently. She groaned and opened her eyes. She looked into my eyes. Then she noticed where we were. She looked scared. "Marshall, I lied to you. Remember when I said I was having nightmares? Well I lied about what they were about. Long story short, this was the exact setting of them." She said. I grabbed her hand. "Breath Fionna. We can just get up and leave." I said. I started to fly when I heard a voice. "Oh no. You're not getting away that easily…." It said. Then I heard Fionna scream. I turned around and saw a fire elemental with a knife at Fionna's throat. "I'm Brandon the New Flame Prince." He said. "I stood there staring. "You're Ignitus's brother, aren't you?" I asked. "Indeed. So tell me where the bomb is or she dies." He said. I looked at Fionna.

She shook her head. I looked into her eyes. They weren't scared, they were determined. _'She has a plan.' _ "No. I'm not telling you." I said. Brandon chuckled evilly. "You just made a _huge _mistake." He said. Fionna grimaced as the knife dug into her throat. Then she smiled. Her fangs shot out. "No." She whispered. She smiled and for a second she looked sexy. "You did!" She yelled. She turned into a bat and escaped his grip. She fell next to me and turned normal again. _'When did she learn to do that?' _"Marshall, I got this one." She said. She grabbed her sword and hissed at the man. They ran towards each other. I was sure they would crash but then….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Fionna's POV)

I ran towards him. As soon as we were inches away from each other, I slid under his arm.

He was thrown off guard. I instantly kicked his legs out from under him. He fell with a _thud._ He was smart though. He grabbed my leg and turned up his flames. I screamed in pain before becoming a bat again. Transforming was tiring and you could only do it a few times before needing to drink some blood. I flew a few feet away and then turned back. He was standing up again. He smiled evilly. "You can be the first I try my new skill on." He said. He held his hand up and a huge bubble formed. It was blue and green. He looked at it and then looked at me. "Marshall?" I asked quietly. I looked around but didn't see him. _'Marshal, where are you? I need you.' _Brandon threw the ball at me. It exploded on me and I was covered in the goop. Suddenly I felt a weird tingling. Then it became shocking. I screamed in pain and shock. After a few seconds it stopped and I gasped for air. "This just makes you not able to run away from me. The real problem will be getting you to agree." Brandon said. I groaned as he pulled me close. "Where's Marshall?" I growled. Brandon laughed and pulled me even closer. "He is exactly where I need him to be." He said grinning. For a second I thought I could vaguely hear Marshall calling my name. Then Brandon looked over to the side. "Thanks for joining us." He said. I turned and saw who he was speaking to. "Oh no." I said.

**A FEW MINUTES BEFORE**

(Marshall's POV)

"Marshall, I got this one." She said. She grabbed her sword and hissed at the man. They ran towards each other. I was sure they would crash but then a trapdoor opened under my feet. I would have flown but it was so quick that I was too shocked to think. I fell onto a hard floor. The trapdoor closed. I looked around. There was a toilet, a sink, a fridge with a few snacks, and a metal door. I tried to break it open but it was too strong. I sat on the floor and sighed. "What am I gonna do?" I asked myself. I sat there for a few seconds. Then I began to get angry. I hit the walls until my knuckles ached. I was so pissed. ""FIONNA! WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled. I knew it was no use. I then noticed a bed. I laid on it and stared at the ceiling. I drifted off to sleep.

(Finn's POV)

The portal let me out at the exact spot of the battle field. I saw blood and ripped cloth. I looked for evidence. I found a few pieces of fabric from Fionna's shirt. Penn called me over. He had a smoke bomb in his hand. "This was what they threw down to fog everything." He said. I looked around some more. Then I saw them "Look Penn." I said. A tree had scorch marks and a werewolf print on it. "I think it's a secret passage that's opened by hand." I said. I placed my hand on the marks. I felt like ants were crawling on my skin. Then I felt a shock. It traveled up my arm and into my heart. I screamed in pain and held my chest. "Finn?" Penn asked. My heart was beating out of my chest. The pain wouldn't stop. Penn quickly removed my hand from the tree. I gasped and the pain stopped. My heart rate slowed and I had to sit. "Finn? You gonna pass out?" Penn asked as he stared into my eyes. I shook my head while breathing heavily. "I think it only works with people who are working with Ignitus's brother." I said.

Penn ran back into the portal. A few seconds later he came out with Serafina. Penn had already explained the situation. She placed her hand on the tree. She groaned but the pain didn't seem to be as severe as mines. The tree suddenly opened and revealed a staircase. Serafina nodded and left. Penn and I went down the staircase. We were in a room with a dining table. Fionna stood and stared at a man. . "Where's Marshall?" she asked in a deep voice. He laughed and pulled her even closer to him. "He is exactly where I need him to be." He said. He looked at us. "Thanks for joining us." He said. Fionna looked too. "Oh no." She said. He thrust his hand out and suddenly a trap door opened. We fell hard on a concrete floor. I groaned as I stood. Penn wasn't in here. I looked around and saw Marshall on a bed. He was sleeping. He looked peaceful. I didn't want to wake him. I laid on the floor and slept.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Fionna's POV)

They fell through the trap door and I knew that I was close to breaking down. "What did you do to them?" I asked, my voice wavering. He chuckled. "Let's just worry about us. You are now my sex slave. If you obey, I'll spare your life." He said. "And my brothers'? And my husband's?" I asked. He nodded. I nodded. He smiled and dragged me to a room. "First order of business. You will wear a collar from now on." He said. He placed a collar and a leash on me. I felt like a dog. "So I'm basically your bitch." I growled. "_Precisely_." He said.

"Next order of business. You will always be half naked. Remove you clothing." He said. I hesitated but obeyed. I stood there in my blue boy shorts and a light blue linen bra. He looked at me with thirst. "You are less chunky than you are in this picture with my brother. " He said. He showed me the picture. It was from when we dated. "I was 14. I wasn't allowed outside. Of course I was fat." I snapped. He grabbed my arm. "Do _not_ talk back to me!" He yelled. "Last order of business. You _will_ come when I call." He said. I nodded. "I have one request." I said. He looked shocked but then returned to his normal expression. "Yes?" He asked. "You let me visit my brothers and my husband every day." I said. He thought about it. "How about you can only visit Marshall any day but only when I give permission. At the moment Finn is being moved into a different room." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Where do I sleep?" I asked. "On the nights we have sex you sleep with me but the nights like tonight you sleep with Marshall. I will allow you to kiss him and hug him. I won't deprive you of him like my brother. You are just working for me." He said. I nodded. He grabbed my leash and dragged me to a hard metal door. He unlocked it and opened it. Finn wasn't there. Marshall was sleeping on the bed. I stepped in and Brandon closed the door.

I really wanted to hug him in relief. I thought that he was dead. He looked so peaceful but I couldn't help myself. I walked up to him and brushed his hair from his face. He groaned and stirred. I grabbed his hand and he blinked a few times. "Who are-" I cut him off as I pressed my lips to his. When I pulled away he stared at me with delight. "Fionna!" He said. I smiled. He looked at me. Then he noticed the leash. He grabbed it and growled. Then he looked at me again. He noticed that I was in only my underwear. His eyes glowed red. "I'll _kill_ him." He said. "No." I said holding my head down. "He promised that if I go through with this then he'll spare your lives." I said. I grabbed his arm. "I _can't_ lose you." I said. He calmed down and pulled me close. "What if he gets you pregnant? Your vampire body can't deal with a fire elemental baby. You'd die before giving labor and the baby would die as well." He said worried. I smiled and kissed him. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." I said.

He pulled me on top of him. I smiled and kissed him passionately. Then he stopped and looked at me. He had a smirk. "That guy _'better' _not have aides." He said. I busted up laughing. I laid next to him. We stared at the ceiling and we both started to doze off. He turned over and his hair fell in front of his face. I smiled and kissed him before falling asleep.

* * *

**HEY! SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I WANNA DO A LITTLE CONTEST! PM ME A CHARACTER IDEA! I'LL CHOOSE ONE AND ADD HIM/HER INTO THE STORY. THE RULES ARE BELOW:**

**GIVE ME THE AGE, SEX, SIDE(EVIL OR GOOD?), AND TYPE(FIRE ELEMENTAL, WATER ELEMENTAL, ETC.) IT STARTS NOW SO PM ME! SO I DON'T FORGET MAKE THE SUBJECT FOR THE PM ****_CHARACTER IDEA._**** AN MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Marshall's POV)

**12:00 AM**

I woke to screams. _Fionna's _screams. I opened my eyes to see Brandon in the room. He had her leash in his hand. He also had a whip. "Stop, please." She sobbed. I jumped up. "Stop or I shock her with this collar." He said. The leash had a red button on it. His finger hovered over it. I sat back on the bed. He smiled. "I was just telling Fionna here that she will be in pain as we have sex. Care to tell him why?" Brandon asked. Fionna looked up at me and tears streamed. This was the most emotion that she'd ever shown. Brandon had a huge smirk. She stared into my eyes. "I'm sorry. He did it to me. I'm sorry…" She said. I walked up to her so I could find out what's wrong. Her skin was different it was a peachy color and her hair was not silver-blond anymore, it was just blond. She shook as she showed me her arm. Her vampire bites were gone. She erupted into a fit of tears. She hugged me. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" She repeated into my shoulder. I shushed her. "I found a way to make her human. But that isn't the worst part. Show him." Brandon said. She shook her head. He grabbed her leash and pushed the button. I could feel her pulse quicken as she screamed in pain. She fell to the ground. Tears fell from her eyes. At first I knew she'd be fine but then I remembered that she didn't have vampire healing anymore.

She sobbed more. Then she grabbed my hand. I looked at her finger. A ring. _His ring._ I growled and charged at him. He dodged my attack. Fionna was incredibly red and her shirt was soaked with tears. She was pale and shaking. She suddenly stopped moving. She groaned and her fangs returned. "NO! STOP!" Brandon yelled. He kicked Fionna and she gasped. Her fangs disappeared. She stopped crying and sat on the floor. "You have a few hours before we begin." He said as he left. Once he left she cried more. I held her close. "I can just turn you back." I said. She shook her head. "No I can changed back by resisting the medicine, watch." She said. She froze again and groaned. Her fangs were back and her eyes turned red. Her skin became pale and her hair was silver-blond again. She let out a breath and she was human once again. "I think I need more energy to do it correctly but he said that the effects are not permanent." She said.

"If you fail then I can just bite you." I said. She smiled then shook his head. "He said if you did then he'd prevent us from even seeing each other and he'll make me human again." She said. A tear escaped her eye and she tried to hold the rest back. I held her close. "Let it out." I aid. She sobbed into my back. After a few minutes I heard her stop. "My…head….hurts…"She said quietly. I laid her down on the bed. She was hot. "You cried too much that's all." I said. She nodded. "I love you." She said. Her eyes turned red and stayed red. I smiled when I looked into them _'That's right Fi. Fight the medicine.' _I kissed her forehead. "I love you too." I said. She quickly dozed off to sleep.

**4:00 AM**

(Fionna's POV)

I felt heat over my face. I opened my eyes and saw orange eyes staring back at me. I opened my mouth to scream but he covered my mouth with his hand. "It's time." He whispered. I was so afraid. I knew that because I was human now the pain would be more intense since he is made of fire. But for some reason his hand didn't burn my mouth. He had some weird gloves on. He grabbed my hand and carefully guided me over Marshall and out of the room. He guided me into a bedroom. It was purple and had dark lighting. I went to the bed and it was so soft I wanted to snuggle into it and go to sleep. He came next to me. He grabbed a pill from his nightstand. "Eat it." He said sternly. I obeyed and took the pill. Nothing happened but then I suddenly felt my heart rate get faster and my thirst for sex increasing. "Like it? I call it the Horny Pill. It will make you want to make love to me. And it will numb the pain but tomorrow you'll feel it for sure." He said. He was right. I leaned over and kissed him like he was Marshall. Our tongues entwined and I groaned with passion. He stopped and gave me another pill. "Birth control." He said. I nodded and took it before pulling down his boxers.

I frowned. _'It's not as big as Marshall's.'_ I had to continue. I pulled off my underwear. _'No. No STOP!' _No matter what I thought, my body didn't obey. I shoved his penis into my mouth. I sucked on it with passion as I fingered myself. Every suck I earned a groan from Brandon. _'I BELONG TO MARSHALL!' _"I'm…gonna…cum…" He moaned. Suddenly the red, hot liquid spewed into my mouth. Unlike normal cum, it was hat as magma. I coughed and spit it out onto Brandon. My mouth burned and tasted burnt. "Continue, now." He said impatient. He eagerly put his penis into me. I groaned and moaned loudly. After an hour, he stopped. "Having you as a sex slave is no fun if you're enjoying it. I have a better idea." He said with an evil smirk. I got really scared. "Go sleep with Marshall. I have to change the room for your new purpose." He said. I ran to the room and shut the door. Marshall moved in his sleep. _'He didn't notice I was gone.'_ I felt the effect of the pill wearing off. Pain struck me all at once. I groaned and fell on the floor and passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Marshall's POV)

I looked at the time. It was 9:00 AM. I looked next to me but Fionna was no longer there. I sat up and saw her on the floor. Her body was covered with burns and bruises. She breathed heavily. I rushed to her side. I checked her pulse and it was normal. I woke her. She sat up in pain. "What happened?" I asked. But I already knew. "He said that I'm not going to be a sex slave anymore, he said it's no fun if I'm enjoying it-WHICH I'M NOT- then he said he has other plans for me." She said. She sounded scared. Suddenly the door opened. He threw a robe to Fionna. "Breakfast." He said. We walked into the dining room. Finn and Penn were there. They looked like they had gotten into a fight. "Fionna!" They said in unison. She ran and hugged them both. "You're…human." Penn said. She looked down and nodded. His eyes glowed red. I sat and helped Fionna sit. Brandon brought us plates with mush on them. I instantly sensed that something was wrong with the meal. "Don't eat it." I whispered to Fionna. She nodded and pretended to eat it but instead dropped each bite on the floor. When Brandon turned I erased Finn and Penn's memory of the location of the bomb. I didn't eat the food either. Then when we were done Brandon sat and smiled.

"There was truth serum in the food." He said. I pretended to be shocked. "Now you all will tell me the location of the bomb." He said. He went to Finn and grabbed his shoulder. "Where is the bomb?" He asked. Finn shrugged. Brandon didn't argue. He went to Penn and grabbed his shoulder. "I don't know where it is." Penn said. I smirked. My plan worked. He came to Fionna. She looked nervous. I grabbed her hand from under the table. "Lie and calm your heart beat. Fire elemental's can read pulses by touching shoulders." I whispered. She nodded. Brandon came to her and grabbed her shoulder. I checked her pulse under the table. She had a normal, steady beat. "Where is the bomb Fionna? I know that you know. You have to know." He said. She hesitated and I squeezed her hand. "Don't hesitate." I whispered. She faked a sneeze. "Sorry I had felt a sneeze so I stopped. What was the question?" She asked innocently. _'Smart.' _He slammed his hand on the table. "STOP STALLING!" He yelled. He grabbed her arm and she groaned in pain as he burned her. "Where _is _it?!" He yelled. "I don't know! I'm sorry!" She yelled in pain. He let her go. Her flesh was burned.

He came to me and placed his arm on my shoulder. "I know that _you_ know. You told my brother that you knew but you'd never tell. So where is it?" Brandon asked. _'Think Marshal, Think!' _I laughed evilly. "I erased my memory of the bomb's location. I have no idea where it is. And I can't be lying because I'm under truth serum." I said. Brandon scowled. He pushed a button and metal restraints locked on everyone's hands except Fionna's. "I have chosen what to do with you my love. You will no longer be my sex slave, you will be my servant!" Brandon said. Fionna's eyes grew wide. She then turned angry.

"No. You can't do anything to me." She said standing. "Your potion didn't make me weaker, it made me stronger. I reversed the potion. Now I'm a vampire again but twice as strong!" She yelled. Suddenly she froze. She looked down so her hair fell in her face. Her hair turned blond-silver again and her muscles grew. Her eyes glowed. Her fangs shot out and her nails grew. They were chanted a spell she read in the spell book. Her bra and boy shorts glowed before turning into a red dress and some boots. She stood there in the same position. Then she looked at him through her hair. All I saw was red. "Let's do this." She said.

I thought she was about to fight him but then he just laughed. "You really are an idiot aren't you?" He asked her. Suddenly the tabled lurched. A chair shot out and Fionna fell back into it. Restraints locked on her wrists. She hissed at the man. Her eyes were red with hunger and her knees shook. _'Oh no. Blood lust.'_ Her body had been without blood for too long. She was thirsty and she only had minutes left. She continued hissing. "Fi. Don't waste your energy." I said. She stopped hissing and slumped into the chair. She tried to turn into a bat but she was shocked. She screamed and fell back. She breathed heavily. Brandon pulled out a syringe full of red liquid. "This will do the trick." He said. Fionna fought the bounds as he approached but she couldn't get out. He jammed it into her neck and she went still. _'No. She can't be.'_ He let her out the chair. She fell to the floor with a _thud._ After a few seconds she blinked. I looked into her eyes but they were empty. She stood. "What shall I do master?" She asked. "Fionna kill the pests." He said before exiting. Our restraints unlocked.

I was about to get Fionna to leave but she charged at us. She showed no emotion. I grabbed her arms but her lust made it so she was stronger than me. I had to get her out but if she is like this then it wouldn't work. I had to. "I'm sorry." I said before knocking her out. I slung her over my shoulder. We all left quickly. We found the portal out and went through.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry the chapters in this book are short but I am trying to finish it so I can write the last book. Basically, I'm rushing. Kk read on!**

* * *

Chapter 13

(Marshall's POV)

I walked through the portal. Everyone was packing. "We're moving locations. The bomb started smoking from the gunfire. It's polluting the air." Simone said. "When?" I asked. "Tomorrow." She said. I nodded and set Fionna down. Suddenly her eyes opened. "Fionna?" I asked. She looked at me but didn't do anything. Then she spoke. "I am called Fionna. What do you need?" She asked. I was super confused. "Fi. It's me, Marshall." I said. She didn't move. "I am called Fionna. What do you need?" She asked again. Simone's eyes grew. "She's an eejit." Simone said. I was still confused. "Fionna, stand." Simone said. Suddenly, she stood. "Fionna, define eejit." She said. Fionna looked blankly. "Eejit- a person or animal with a device in its head. Eejits are basically robots. Eejits can only perform simple tasks, such as cleaning, harvesting, looking after animals, etc. An eejit can only perform tasks after it has been instructed to do so, and will continue to perform that task until instructed to stop. Eejits display no emotions and will die if they are kept stationary too long." Fionna said as though she was reading from a dictionary. "Fionna, stop." Simone said. Fionna stopped talking. "She's…a robot? Is it permanent?" I asked. "That depends. Did he inject her with something or did her do brain surgery?" She asked. "Injection." I said. "Then it isn't permanent. She can be saved but it will take some time. Meanwhile we have to get rid of Brandon." Simone said. "How do I reverse it?" I asked. "You have to wake her. Spend time with her and do stuff with her that will make her remember. Like…you did with me." Simone said.

I nodded. "How long can she go without moving?" I asked. "About an hour." Simone said. I grabbed a glass of blood. Fionna stared ahead. "Fionna, drink the blood and then go sing a lullaby to Amber and Justin." I said. It sounded cruel to be commanding her but she wouldn't move otherwise. She grabbed the glass and drank. Then she sat it down and sat on the kids' bed. They didn't notice how she'd changed. She sung to them and I noticed something. She was smiling. I looked into her eyes. They weren't empty. The kids were sleeping already so I knew that this wouldn't cause confusion. "Fionna?" I asked. Fionna looked at me. Her smile was still there and her eyes stared at me with passion. But then it disappeared and she was an eejit again. "Yes master?" She asked. I sighed. "Go to sleep." I said. She quickly stood and walked to a corner. She laid down and closed her eyes. Her breathing was no longer mechanical, it was human. She smiled in her sleep. _'She is only normal when she isn't aware of it.'_ When she sings and when she sleeps she is normal again. I opened a portal. Finn followed me. "We're going to take care of Brandon." I said before leaving.

* * *

**No one has PM me about the character so I already have created one. You can still give ideas and I may use them. May the odds be forever in your favor!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
(Finn's POV)  
We went through the portal. We were in the forest. Marshall froze. "What?" He put his hand on my mouth. He grabbed me and pulled me behind a tree. "Someone's here." He whispered. He thrust his hand out and the portal closed. I smelled familiar scent. Then I heard voices. "You need help." A male's voice said. "No. I don't. I'm fine." A female voice gasped. "You're bleeding everywhere. Let's just get you help." The man pleaded. Then there was silence. "I smell vampires." The female voice said. "Is someone there? We need help. Our parents were killed and vampires bit us a few days ago. We're lost and we have no idea how this vampire thing works." The male said. We stayed silent. "Please help. Some werewolves attacked us. My sister is injured and our vampire healing isn't fully developed. We're both fourteen." The male said. Marshall came close to my ear. "Go open a portal back to the shelter and try to wake Fionna. I'll deal with Brandon and these two." He whispered. I nodded and silently left the other direction.

(Marshall's POV)  
I came from behind the tree but stayed in the shadows. "What are your names?" I asked. The boy turned. He had brown hair and green eyes. The girl looked exactly like him. Her hair was in a ponytail. The boy's hair was short. "I'm Kendall and that's my sister Kaitlyn. We're twins." He said. "I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King. I won't hurt you if you agree to my rules." I said. "What are they?" He asked. I stepped forward. He stared at me. "I will allow you guys to stay at the shelter I am currently residing in. You will not hurt my family or so help me I will rip out your still beating heart and feed it to the werewolves. I know I'm being harsh but I'm not known to trust people. Deal?" I asked. Kendall nodded. Suddenly Kaitlyn fell and held her side. I put my hand there and used black magic to heal her. She gasped.

"Now you need to help me. A man turned my wife into an eejit which is basically like a robot. He is trying to destroy the world. I want you guys to help me….kill him." I said. I thought they'd be shocked but they nodded. The staircase was already open. We went down it and I saw Brandon. "How did they beat her? She was under blood lust so she was stronger than them. I should've known they'd escape." He said. I walked forward. "Hey bitch! Looking for me?" I asked.

He chuckled and looked at me. "I knew you'd return. That was a mistake."He said. I was confused. "Why did you turn Fionna into an eejit?" I asked. He laughed. "It was temporary! It probably wore off now. You should have stayed. They're all probably dead now." He said. _'No.'_ I ran back outside with Kaitlyn and Kendall at my heals. I opened the portal and ran through. Bodies were everywhere. There were a few werewolves and fire elementals there too but most where my group. I went through checking pulses.

Lumpy Space Princess: dead. Lumpy Space Prince: dead. Bubblegum: alive. Kenya: alive. Finn: alive. Marcy: alive. Penn: alive. Flame Princess: alive. Jake: alive. Lady Rainicorn: dead. The pups: all dead. Ice King: alive. Flame Prince: alive. Cake: dead. Monochromicorn: dead. The kittens: all dead. Ice Queen: alive. Aden: alive. Serafina: alive. I searched the floor. Fionna wasn't here and neither was Justin or Amber. "You guys start waking some of them up. I'll be back." I said. I went back to Brandon. "Where is she?" I asked. I grabbed his collar. He pointed behind him. I looked and saw a tv screen. It showed a huge room.

It was filling with water. Fionna, Amber, and Justin were in there. "HELP! DADDY!" Amber screamed. Tears ran down her face. "PLEASE! STOP TORTURING MY KIDS!" Fionna screamed. Justin was unconscious and bloody in Fionna's arms. "My child is injured. Please." Fionna sobbed. I flew at Brandon. I fell on him. "Where are they?" I growled. He pushed a button on his remote. I fell through another trap door. I fell into water. I stood up an saw them. Fionna ran to me. Tears were falling fast. "Marsh." She was hyperventilating. "The water. I can't..." She said. I remembered her fear. "Fine. I'll save the children." Brandon said on the intercom. Suddenly Kenya was sucked under and Justin was too. A screen showed them next to Brandon. _'At least they're safe.'_ The water was only at my thigh but Fionna was freaking out. I held her. She sobbed into my back. "We're gonna die." She said. I shook my head. The water was to my stomach now. Fionna was shorter than me so it was at her breasts. She was splashing. She pounded at the wall. "Fionna calm down." I said. She kissed me and the water rose over her head. I pulled her up and she gasped.

"I have an idea." I said. I smashed the camera. Now he couldn't see us. We had a little time. The room was too small to float up. "Fionna. I'm going to do a spell. It will remove the water but I have to wait until it fills to the top. You'll have to hold your breath until it drains. Take a deep breath when I say." I said. She nodded. I put her on my back so the water wouldn't drown her. The water was at my neck. In exactly 10 seconds it would be at the ceiling. Five seconds passed and it was at my chin. "NOW!" I yelled before taking a deep breath. I was going to give her time to take the breath but I slipped and we fell under.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(Fionna's POV)

"Now!" He yelled. I only sucked in a little air before we fell_. 'Crap! Gotta make it last!' _Because of my vampire sight, I could see underwater with no problem. I saw Marshall. He was holding his hands out. He was still. I thought he was dead. I swam to him and saw his eyes glowing dark red. I had little air. I felt my heartbeat speed up. I saw spots. I needed air. Marshall suddenly moved. He looked at me. He looked fine because he had taken a longer breath than me. He swam to me and grabbed my hand. Suddenly I could hear him in my head_. 'Hold on. Just a few more seconds. Please, hold on. He said.'_ I couldn't breathe. I was drowning. Suddenly my wound sent a pain through me. I didn't mean to but I opened my mouth to scream and sucked in. Water rushed down my throat and into my lungs. I gasped and water kept going in. Marshall's eyes were huge. The water started draining. I grew tired and I felt my heartbeat falter and grow weaker. I closed my eyes.

I opened them to see Marshall's beautiful red eyes staring into mines. The water was gone. We were in a dark room. I wanted to know where we were but I was too tired to ask. "You're okay." He said with a sigh. He pulled me into a hug. I couldn't focus on anything. I was tired. I closed my eyes again.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

I woke up. I was on a cold floor. I didn't want to move. I saw Marshall standing and holding bars. We were in a cell. Brandon was on the other side. "She almost drowned. She needs food and blood." Marshall growled. Brandon sighed. "Fine. But you eat nothing." He said. Marshall nodded. Brandon left and came back with a sandwich and a cup of blood. He put it into a small hole that went into the cage. Marshall grabbed it. "Thank you." He said. Brandon nodded. I wanted to sleep more. Marshall put the tray next to me and noticed that I was awake. "Hungry?" He asked. "Tired." I replied. He chuckled. "You've already slept for a week. You need to eat. Plus your blood lust." He said. I stared at the blood and licked my lips. I sat up and drank half of it. I sighed and I felt my body relax.

I handed Marshall the sandwich. "I'm not hungry." I said. He took it but ripped it in half. He ate half and gave the other half to me. I ate it and gave him the rest of the blood. I looked around. "Justin and Amber?" I asked Marshall. Marshall looked down. "Amber is fine. Justin...I'm not sure." He said. I felt tears come but I held them back. I nodded. "What happened?" I asked.

"Well you sucked in water and passed out. I couldn't help you underwater. The water drained a few seconds later. Brandon put us in here. He said once you wake he will put us in the same room with Amber and Justin." Marshall said. I nodded. Marshall hissed when Brandon walked in. "Oh please shut up." Brandon snapped. He opened the cage. He had a beautiful green necklace on. It suddenly glowed. "Fionna, come." Brandon said. Without thinking, I stood and walked over to him. I was so weak and as soon as I stood my heart began racing. The necklace stopped glowing and I had control of my body again. I groaned and sank to my knees. "Marshall. I can control people who are weak. So I obviously can't control you or Amber. But Fionna and Justin ate vulnerable. Step out of line and I can command them to kill themselves." Brandon threatened.

Marshall nodded. I was in too much pain. My vision blurred. The necklace glowed again. "Sleep Fionna. Sleep." He said. I fell to the floor. I felt Marshall pick me up. "I'll make you stronger. Trust me." He whispered. "I do trust you." I mumbled. I fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(Marshall's POV)

She fell asleep in my arms. Brandon told me to follow. If I was alone, I wouldn't have cooperated. Since he has my family, I had no choice. He led me to a room. It was freezing. He led me in. "You will stay in here. Justin and Amber are here too." Brandon said. He left. I saw a couch, a hospital bed, a TV screen, and a bathroom. I saw someone in the bed. I set Fionna on the couch. I walked over to the body. He had a breathing mask on. He looked peaceful. "Justin." I sighed. His heart rate was fine but he had lost a lot of blood from the attack. He breathed deeply. I looked around. "Amber?" I called. I heard a whimper. "Daddy?" She asked from somewhere. "Yes. Don't be afraid." I said. I saw her crawl out from under the bed. She stood up and stared at me with wide eyes. She hugged me and sobbed into my back. I picked her up and shushed her. She tensed at my touch.

I looked at her. Her eyes were wide with fear. "Amber. Are you hurt?" I asked. Tears fell down her face and she nodded. She slowly pulled up her shirt. Her skin was black and blue with bruises and burns. "He...took me to his room...then he said that you were dying..." She was crying. "He said if I don't do it with him...he'd let you die..." She said. I grew furious. "He also made me take a nasty pink pill before. He said without it, I would die but I think he was lying." Amber said. 'Birth Control.' I hugged her again. She saw Fionna. She suddenly walked to her. "M-mommy? A-are you hurt?" She asked. "No. Mommy's just sleeping." I said. Amber climbed into Fionna's arms. She closed her eyes. Tears fell from her eyes and she sung softly. Then she fell asleep.

I smiled and went to Justin. I sat by him. He was paler than normal. I felt him and he was freezing. He shivered in his sleep. I put my fingers into his hair. He suddenly started yelling. "No! Stop! Mommy!" He screamed. I had to see what he was seeing. I reached into my pocket. I pulled out the dust Fionna used to show me her flood memory. I put my hand on his head and sprinkled dust onto my head.

_'I was watching the scene. Everyone was in the shelter. Finn just walked in. "Marshall will be here soon." He said. Fionna was still an eejit. Amber was holding her hand. "Mommy. Wake up." She said. Fionna froze. She looked at Amber. "Eejit mode terminated. Resetting." She said. Her head drooped. Then a few seconds later she raised it. "What happened?" She asked. Everyone hugged her. Then the werewolves and the elementals came in. Everyone screamed. Fionna was the only one who stood up. She walked up to them. "Touch my family and you'll regret it." She said. Fionna started beating them up, alone! Most of them fled. Then one werewolf jumped on her. It dug its claws into her flesh. It looked up and saw Justin. It jumped on him. Fionna screamed and everyone went into a panic. Fionna suddenly bit the werewolf and drained it of blood._

_Justin was bloody and unconscious. He was barely breathing. Then the last fire elemental smiled. He spread a huge fireball. It burned some people and killed some people. Fionna had a huge gash from the werewolf on her side. She tried to heal it but she messed up. She groaned as more blood came out. Suddenly, werewolves grabbed her, Amber, and Justin and took them away.'_

I opened my eyes. I sighed and walked over to Fionna. I was about to heal her. _'I wouldn't do that if I were you. You wouldn't want to kill her would you?' _I tried to do black magic on a spider. Suddenly it steamed and melted into a pile of goop. _'No vampire powers in here.' _I tried to fly but I couldn't. "Daddy?" I heard Justin ask. I turned and saw him staring at me. I smiled and hugged him. "Yeah. I'm here." I said. Brandon suddenly walked in. He removed Justin's mask angrily. He pushed me out the way. He smacked him in the face and Justin fell off the bed. A burn was on his cheek. He angrily kicked him and Justin screamed. I jumped and punched Brandon in the face. He got up and was breathing hard. Justin was crying and had his face in his knees. "What the hell dude?" I asked. Brandon stared at me. "He lied to me. He deserved it." He said. He walked out the room angrily. I hugged Justin who sobbed into his knees. We fell asleep like that.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(Fionna's POV)

I woke with a huge headache. I was freezing. I was lying in bed and someone held a heat pack to my forehead. "Mommy? Are you awake?" I heard a voice say. I groaned and opened my eyes. I saw blurry figures. Then everything came into focus. Marshall was staring into my eyes. He looked worried. Amber and Justin were next to him. I was covered in bandages. "What happened?" I asked. "You mean you don't remember?" Marshall asked. I shook my head. "Well you can see the vision of it from my memory." Marshall said. He touched his head to mines.

_(Marshall's Memory)_

_Brandon walked in. I had just woken up. He walked up to me. "Watch the magic." He said. He shook Fionna awake. "What the?" She exclaimed. His necklace glowed. "Fionna, kill Justin." Brandon said. Fionna jumped up and walked over to me. Her fangs shot out. She sunk her fangs into Justin. He screamed as she began drinking. I pushed her off and Justin was sobbing. I shushed him. I had to get the venom out of him so I drank some of his blood. He stared at me in shock. "You'll be fine." I said. He nodded. "Daddy watch out!" He yelled. Fionna ran to him again. I kicked her and she flew into the wall. She rose again. We fought for a while. Then Justin did something I never thought he'd do. Fionna was standing away from me. Then I saw a blade come out of her stomach. She gasped and blood came out of her mouth. Then the blade came out. Fionna collapsed and I saw Justin holding it. "I'm sorry." He said softly. Brandon was gone._

(Fionna's POV)

I stared at Justin. Tears came down his face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Mommy!" He sobbed. I sat up in pain but pulled him onto my lap. "No. It's okay. I'm not mad." I said. I rocked him. He kept crying into my shirt. "It will heal quickly." I said. Marshall shook his head and I understood. _'No vampire powers. Just great.' _Justin was still crying. He wouldn't stop. His eyes were red and were getting swollen. He hugged me. "I could have killed you. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking..." He sobbed before collapsing against me. He had passed out from all the crying. Amber went and sat on the couch. I laid back down and put Justin under the covers with me. Marshall kissed my cheek. Then Brandon walked in. "Fionna, come with me. Leave the boy." He said. I held Justin defensively. "I don't want to leave him." I said. He frowned. "I'll make you a deal. Come with me and I'll let you take Marshall instead. Fair deal?" Brandon asked. I looked at Marshall. He grabbed my hand and I could hear his thoughts again. _'Say yes. He might be trying to trick you but with me there, I can just hold your hand and tell you what to say. He said.'_ I nodded. "Okay. We'll go." I said. Brandon smiled. "Perfect." He said.

We followed him. We were in a dark room. He sat me in a chair and instantly ropes shot out and tied me up. Marshall couldn't hold my hand that way. Another chair came from nowhere and tied up Marshall. "Fionna." Brandon said. I looked up. He was in a different room that overlooked this one. Marshall said before the war, a game called hockey had a room like that where people commented on the action. Brandon spoke into a microphone. "I know all of your fears. I suggest you cooperate." He said. I nodded. He leaned forward. "Where is the bomb?" He asked. I said nothing. "Where is it?!" He asked. I shook my head. He pushed a button and a door opened. A figure started walking out. I cowered in fear. I closed my eyes. Visions started appearing in my head of the person.

_'I was 6 and Marshall was making a fire for us. We were camping. He left me alone with the fire while he went to get wood. Suddenly a man came out of the shadows. He had a bow and arrow. Each arrow had a different purpose. One could shock you and others could kill you or steal your soul. He walked up to me and I cowered with fear. He pulled out an arrow. It had a skull and crossbow on it. "Don't worry. You'll feel a lot of pain but then die quickly." He said. He shot me with it. I groaned as I felt poison enter my bloodstream. I screamed as the man started beating me up to spread the poison faster. Marshall came and the man ran off. Marshall apologized as he bit my arm to suck out the poison. Luckily, no vampire venom went into me or I'd have turned into a vampire then. I passed out from lack of blood.'_

The man walked up to me. He had yellow catlike eyes and blue hair. His skin was purple. He had his bows on his back. "I remember you. How are you still alive?" He asked. I tried not to show fear but I don't know if it was convincing. Marshall hissed at the man. "I'm Will." He said before crouching down to meet my eyes. "You get to choose the arrow I shoot him with." He said_. 'Brandon tricked me.'_ He took off my ropes. "Choose." He said. I saw one that shocks, one that sets you on fire, one that paralyzes you, and one familiar one. The one with the skull and crossbones. "No. I'll talk. Just please don't hurt him." I said. Brandon held his hand up and the man went back into the room. "Good. Follow the arrows." He said. The room got dark except for glow in the dark arrows that lead to somewhere. The chairs let us go. Marshall thanked me silently. We walked-hand in hand- until we came to a room.

There was a table. It was metal and I cowered in fear. The memories flooded back.

_'I woke up on a cold table. I tried to get up but I couldn't. I looked at my wrists. They were bounded to the table and so were my ankles. "Hello?" I said. My voice was surprisingly weak. "Oh! You're awake!" Flame Prince said. I looked over and saw him. "Flame Prince?" I asked. "Please. Call me Ignitus." He said. He walked to me and grabbed my hand. It seared with pain as he kissed it. He let go and tears of pain escaped my eyes. "Oh sweetheart. I am sorry to hurt you. I can be an abusive husband sometimes." He told me.'_

I refused to remember what he did to me after that.

_'Then he pulled out a long needle and plunged it into my chest. I felt it go through my ribs and my heart. I gasped as he pushed down the plunger and the green liquid entered my body. My heart rate sped up more and I found it difficult to breath. My body ached and my lungs screamed for air. "What..." I managed to say. "Oh this? Don't worry. You'll only be in pain for a while. You're services are no longer needed." He said. That made my eyes grow wide because that is exactly what the Lich told me in my dream. My heart rate slowed and my body began relaxing. The world around me swirled and I felt my heart trying to keep me alive. I tried to speak but I couldn't. Just then Marshall burst in. He had a bucket of water. He threw it on Flame Prince. He dropped and held his heart. Marshall ran to me. He pushed the release button and held me. "Fionna keep your heart beating...don't...leave...love..." Is the last thing I heard him say. His lips connected with mine. My head drooped to the side and my fingertips tingled. My lungs burned and I yelled in pain. Marshall jumped from my cry and grasped my hand tightly. "Please. I need you." he said. Then I grew tired. My eyes closed and I heard the heart monitor become low, slow beats. Then I blacked out.'_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(Marshall's POV)

I heard Fionna gasp as we entered the room. It had a metal table like the one Ignitus used to inject the Lich into her. I grabbed her hand. I had learned a new vampire skill. By holding hand I could transport my thoughts into her head. _'Act calm. If you show fear he'll get what he wants.' _She gulped and nodded. He walked in. "Fionna. You know where to go." He said with a smile. She froze. She looked at me and her eyes were wide with fear. I nodded and she walked forward. She laid on the table and I saw her breathing heavily. She must have noticed because instantly she calmed. He strapped her wrists and ankles to the table. Then he plugged in a heart monitor. But it wasn't like normal ones. Instead of beeps, they were beats. "I thought it'd be more effective if I made the heart monitor sound like a real heart." Brandon said. She was calm. _Thump...Thump…..Thump. _The table was angled so she was partly facing me. He _wanted _me to see her face. But why? He went and grabbed a syringe. He tapped it and it made a ding. "Fear. Define it." He told me. I stayed silent. "Come on, you're wife's life is on the line." He said. I sighed.

"Fear is an unpleasant feeling of anxiety or apprehension caused by the presence or anticipation of danger." I said. Fionna's eyes grew wide. She _knew_ what was going to happen but I didn't. She looked terrified. "Fear is worse than pain itself. And that is why I have created this fear serum. When injected, she will fall asleep but dream of her worst fears come to life. Of course she'll scream in her sleep but she will be in the most pain ever felt as well. Cooperate and I won't inject her." Brandon said. I looked at Fionna. I couldn't do that to her. "What do you need to know?" I asked. He smiled evilly. "You already know." He said. I did. Fionna shook her head. "Don't do that for me. Don't tell him." She said. "No. I'm not telling you." I said. He chuckled. "Wrong answer." He said. He jammed the needle into Fionna's arm. Her pupils dilated and she passed out. She stopped breathing. "Why isn't she breathing?" I asked panicked. But then she was breathing again. Really fast. The heart monitor sped up. _THUMP, THUMP, THUMP! _It was too fast. Her body could have gone into overdrive and she could die. She started screaming. Her body shook violently as she thrashed against the restrictions.

Then she started screaming words. "MOMMY! HELP PLEASE!" She yelled. Brandon chuckled. I ran to her side but Brandon pulled me away. "Soon she'll die if you don't call it off." He sang. Then she screamed for me. "MARSHALL! MARSHALL! DON'T LEAVE! PLEASE STOP!" She yelled. Tears came from her eyes. Then I noticed blood staining her shirt. "You took too long." Brandon said. Fionna went still. She breathed heavily but her screaming stopped. Her heart rate suddenly decreased. They were slow and weak. I pulled her shirt up. The blood came from her heart. A hole had appeared where her heart was and I could see it pumping. Blood came out. I could see her heart weakening and slowing down. I saw Fionna's body calming.

I had to move quickly. I put my hand over the hole. _'This has to work.'_ I believed in Glob and in the worst times he was there for me. I grabbed Fionna's hand with my other hand." Heavenly Father, watch with us over my wife Fionna, and grant that she may be restored to that perfect health which it is yours alone to give; through Glob our Lord. Amen." I said. Brandon laughed. "She's as good as dead. Glob won't help you now!" He said. But he was wrong. I moved my hand and the hole was closed. I felt her heart rate becoming normal. She was peacefully sleeping now. I quickly pulled out my gun. I aimed at Brandon's head. He tried to duck but was too late. I pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Read the next book. I will post a link here when I start it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? READ BOOK 10 EARTH!**


End file.
